


The Story of STRKY

by tender_sushijima



Category: High and Low: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV), Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Angst, Brotherhood, Gangs, Gen, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tender_sushijima/pseuds/tender_sushijima
Summary: There's more than what meets the eye.





	The Story of STRKY

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I thought of when I was super bored and before I know it, I have three pages of the summary for the entire story. They were written like maybe early this year and I'd just recently read through them while I was bored (again) and I thought "hey this is pretty good; I should write this among my 2328434 other projects". SO YAH. I hope you'll like it.
> 
> I've altered and tailored the actual plot to fit the KnB plot itself, so uh, here's the birth of a new fanfiction.

Teiko, an organization long established in a run-down town with almost little to no national benefit, had gained an exponential increase in fame due to their recent addition of new members. With their immense power and widespread population, the new members, nicknamed the Miracles, only served as catalysts to expand their coverage over the town. Eventually, the entire area fell into their hands and Teiko held the ultimate position of controlling it.

However, there were five people that didn’t submit to Teiko. Many knew them under one single title – the Uncrowned Kings. Three of them belonged to a group of vandalistic street thugs, while the remaining two had been working for different organizations, their identities kept under low profile. They stood out from the rest with their level of perseverance and strength, their fists bringing down the numerous opponents standing before them. It’s not until they’ve breached the entirety of Teiko and come face-to-face with the Miracles that the whole town had gone into turmoil.

Neither sides could reach a compromise, and this meeting eventually caused the fallout of Teiko’s reign. The Uncrowned Kings disappeared and the town fell into chaos. The members of the Miracles dispersed and found themselves getting involved in the turf war. Different gangs and associations fought incessantly to claim parts of or even the whole town, that only a select few lasted long enough to rise to power and acquire regions for themselves.

Among them, five organizations stood resilient and mighty, and the town has been renamed to STRKY, an acronym of their names.

S – the ruthless guardians of the Nameless Street, Shuutoku. They’re dubbed the flightless angels as they climb up rusted walls and vault around steel steam pipes to race to those in need. Protecting one another is their reason for fighting, and they treat the homeless and less fortunate as family members.

T – the vicious and heinous high school, Touou. This is the largest populated organization due to their scouting program, in which being held back a year from graduation will increase one’s chances of being recruited into a good organization. It’s the nest of the yankees and school bandits of the nation, gathered under one emblem.

R – the refined company that executes their plans flawlessly with precision, Rakuzan. Their immaculateness in everything they do have made them the most well-known of organizations outside of STRKY, and it’s said that the current president is the youngest of the members, with outstanding achievements and a leadership like no other.

K – the protectors of women and children in town, Kaijo. They’re a group of well-mannered men dressed in white and royal blue, patrolling the streets to stop any kinds of harassment. They run a nightclub called Heaven in the commercial region of STRKY, their women saved from the clutches of hell and treated like treasured jewels as they entertain guests.

Y – the impenetrable forces that reside in the woods, Yosen. They were a group with remnants of Teiko, but were pushed out of the town because they had lacked in numbers. Now, they mainly spend their days in hiding to avoid much unwanted contact with the other organizations, reducing their exposure towards the general populace.

In just a year, STRKY has regained the similar momentum as when Teiko initially had, but with great power comes great responsibility – the growth of each organization would definitely bring forth inevitable clashes between them, so a rule has been placed to prevent another fallout.

As long as no organization meddles with the problems of another, the balance of STRKY shall remain. It’s because the bonds holding them together is as strong as a single thread, so any petty actions taken will snip it away and break down the foundation of which STRKY was built on.

Though, the question remains; are they friends or are they foes?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My words may do injustice to the actual series itself but please please do check out High&Low: The Story of S.W.O.R.D if you have the time. It's really good, with amazing cinematography and choreography of actions. Gorgeous casting as well. I got into it because of the abundance of boys lol.


End file.
